Not Supposed To
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: What Draco and Hermione are not supposed to ! OneShot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic.

A/N: Okay, so I'm known for being a very boyish (is that a word?) girl, but right now I'm watching Titanic and I'm eating Hägen-Dazs Belgian Chocolate ice-cream. Straight from the box. For some reason that makes me feel very girly. Anyway this is just a short oneshot that popped into my mind while watching. Please leave a review to tell me what you think.

Not Supposed To

Hermione wiped a tear away as the credits for Titanic began to roll over the screen of the TV. She looked over at Draco who were just yawning, and playing with the spoon he'd used to eat the box of Hägen-Dazs ice-cream they had been eating through the movie.

"So what did you think?" She asked moving closer to him. He put the spoon down, and slid a muscular arm around her.

"I normally doesn't like these muggle things, but this one... it was ok, I guess." He moved his face closer to her's to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Ok? How can it only be ok? Titanic is a classic movie, and it's _my _favorite." Hermione looked offended, and one of her chocolatebrown curls fell out from her ponytale. Draco just smiled at her as he put the curl back, and brushed his lips over her cream-colored neck.

She got of the couch "Draco, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!" She crossed her arms. He couldn't hold a chuckle back when he sat up in the couch "You're trying to have a serious conversation about a love movie? Ain't that a little stupid?"

She uncrossed her arms, sat down on the couch again and grabbed his hands. They had so few moments together, so he was right. It was stupid that she wasted them on arguing over something that wasn't even important. He began to stroke her palms, and she sat back and enjoyed it. Soon he would be leaving her. Again. She would be alone. Again.

They weren't supposed to be together.

Harry and Ron didn't know anything, neither did Ginny for that matter. Nobody knew what feelings Hermione had for Draco, or him for her, nobody saw with how much passion they kissed, laughed and lived, nobody heard the sweet nothings they whispered in each others ears. Nobody knew they were in love.

They weren't supposed to be in love.

She felt the bitter taste of sadness in her mouth. She was sad she didn't get to disgust everybody by kissing Draco in public like Bill and Fleur did. She was sad she didn't have girls sigh over her relationship like Harry and Ginny did.

As if he could feel her sadness, Draco let go of her hands and looked her in the eyes "Hermione, I know we've talked about this before and I know your... point of view. But if you regret being with me, you can tell me. I'll understand." It wasn't the first time he had told her that. He still couldn't believe that she had forgiven him for being a prat six years, and that she would risk being with the son of a Death Eater also amazed him.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, like she had done all the other times he had said that "The only thing I regret is not being able to show the world what my true feelings for you are." Hermione moved over to him, and covered his pale face with brief kisses. His silver eyes ran across her face meanwhile, like they had done so many times before. And like they would do so many times in the future, he hoped.

Even though they weren't supposed to have a future.

He moved his face, eager to feel her lips on his. She to moved her face, teasingly she avoided his hungry lips. Her small thumb ran over his red lips before she slid it down to his chin and pulled his face close to her's. Finally Draco got to let his tounge explore Hermiones well known mouth. His warm, caring hands found their way over her curvy, well known body. He let one of them run through her frizzy hair. How he loved that hair, the color, the frizzyness, the scent. He sniffed her well known scent in.

She wasn't supposed to be well known to him.

He felt her slim fingers starting to unbutton his white shirt, and he froze. They had never gone that far before, and he was unsure of what he should do. He kept on stroking her back, deciding to let her set the speed. And she loved him for that.

Soon after his shirt was open, and thrown on the floor. Her t-shirt was right on top of it, and both their bodies trembled as their skin made contact. Her hands moved from his blonde hair down to his jeans. She hesitated a little before opening them as well, he helped her pull them of and together they removed her skirt as well. Soon they were naked, and they clung to each other in a passionate embrace. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, and threw her head back to gasp of pleasure. At the exact same time Draco moaned Hermiones name to her chest, in pleasure to. She unwrapped her legs, and their body's parted. A drop of sweat trailed down the path between her breasts, he didn't hesitate to to lick it of. She gasped of pleasure once again, and it was a pleasure to him to.

They weren't supposed to feel pleasure.

A naked girl's body, sweating, was lying on it's stomach in a giant bed. Her hair covered the pillow her head was resting on, and one of her long arms was placed over her head, on the pillow as well. Next to her was a naked boy's body, sweating to. He was lying on his side, letting one of his hands play with her curl's, or occasionally stroking her back, or arm.

The young girl was sleepy, and her eyelids slowly closed as the slow stroking made her every tension go away, and she felt more relaxed than ever. The young boy on her side, moved his head to her ear and whispered something that startled her.

"We're not supposed to make love to each other." The sadness and truth in his voice, cut her deep. Deeper than anything said to her, ever had done before.

She turned so she layed on her back, not even carring to cover her, wonderfull, naked body.

"You're right." The sadness and truth in her voice cut him deep. Deeper than anything said to him, ever had done before.

Hermione sat up, resting her weight on her elbows, and spoke again "Rose and Jack weren't supposed to either. But they had the courage to show their love to everyone. In the end." She was reffering to the movie they had watched earlier. She lay down again and moved her head over on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"But Jack's father wasn't an insane Death Eater who would have Rose killed if he ever found out." Draco pointed out, beginning to stroke her again. It was as relaxing to him, as it was to her. She shivered, but he couldn't figure out if it was what he was doing to her, or if it was the thought of his father being capable of killing her.

"What was your favorite scene?" She half whispered, sounding sleepy. He didn't answer straight away, there had been a lot of touching scenes actually. "Either the one where they're standing at the front of the ship, and she shows him that she trusts him, or the scene where he draw her." I wonder out loud. She tilt her head, and look him in the eyes suprised. "You liked the scene where he draws her?"

Draco hesitated, should he tell her one of his best kept secrets. He figured he should show her that he trusted her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, and he couldn't hide a small hint of sarcasm. Hermione smirked at him and traced a finger down his naked upper-body. "I trust you."

He gave her a small smile and took a deep breath "Well... I can draw." He blushed a little, since no one else knew about his secret passion. Once again she looked surprised "You do?" She sounded surprised. "Mmmnnn." He stopped his stroking and made himself comfortable. "But now we sleep." He managed to say before he drifted of to sleep. Hermione watched him for a few seconds, while she drew circles on his chest. A moment after she to slept.

When Hermione awoke again, Draco was walking around in her bedroom getting dressed. "You're leaving?" She asked, even though she knew the answer already. He never could stay for very long. He nodded at her, and grabbed his shirt from the big pile of close on the floor.

She sat up in the bed, and held back her tears. It was like this everytime. They would laugh, kiss, share meaningfull thoughts, sometimes even argue, and this time make love. But it would only last so short, and when it was time for him to go none of them spoke, because it hurt to much.

He to was fighting tears, he hadn't told her about the dangerous mission his father was going to send him on. Stubborn as she was, she would problably just have insisted on coming with him.

A young boy was sitting, fully dressed, on the side of a giant bed. A naked girl was lying, shivering, in the bed. He cried, and she was about to. Once she noticed his tears, she gave up on trying to hold her tears back, and let them drip from her face.

They had never cried together before. But they both felt it brought them as close, as when they had made love. Their hands clasped together, in a desperate search after another persons warmth.

Draco knew he couldn't possibly stay any longer. He let go of Hermiones shivering hand, and stoot up. He walked against the door, but then he stopped midway. In one quick move, her turned around and made his way back to the bed where he kissed her one last time.

As soon as he stoot at the door, he heard her say those significant words. The ones you should never say, unless you're absolutely sure you know the meaning of them.

"I love you."

He didn't even need to think about what to answer, because his heart knew already.

"I love you to."

He appararated out of her room, and out of her life.

They were not supposed to love each other.

A/N: I hope everone liked it, and that anyone who has read the story will be so kind to leave a review. I promise to reply.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


End file.
